December 20th
by Rory Dawn
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya is up on the Sokyoku for the murder of his parents. Even though his will is broken, and he's ready to give up, Momo Hinamori, who is currently in love with him, isn't ready to see him burn, and will do anything to save him! HitsuXHina
1. Chapter 1: A simple Murder

December 20th

I don't own bleach

Chapter one: A simple murder

* * *

><p><em>My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya.<em>

_I am ten or eleven, I never counted._

_Today, I'm up on the Sokyoku for murder. _

_So how did this happen? _

_Simple._

_I killed someone._

_Now, usually, this isn't a crime__._

_Every single Shinigami down there is a murderer._

_But... _

_It looks like I'm going to die._

_The Sokyoku is inches away, the firey bird staring me down._

_I don't look at it with fear. _

_Heck, I'm ready to die._

_This probably sounds crazy, but it's true._

_I'm tired of life._

_Tired of the abandonment, for something I can't help._

_Every person down there is anxious for the Sokyoku_ _to peirce my chest._

_For my blood to spill. _

_My death._

_My Mom's dead._

_My Dad's dead._

_They abandoned me._

_I hate them all. _

_I hate them all._

_Wait..._

_Did someone..._

_just yell..._

_my name...?_

_Why..._

_did the sokyoku stop..?_

_No..._

_Don't stop the Sokyoku! _

_This is what I want!_

_I never will..._

_get my way..._

_Now will I?_

_I hate them all._

_I hate them all._

_I will never be normal._

_I'm a murderer._

_So why... Did that girl.._

_Just try to stop.._

_My own death?_

_Who is she? _

_What does she care?_

_Oh. _

_The sokyoku is moving..._

_Huh? _

_Why is my face wet...?_

_What is this..?_

_Oh._

_I get it._

_It's raining..._

_No.._

_That's not it._

_What is this?_

_What's this burning in my throat__? _

_That girl..._

_Who.._

_Is.._

_She?_

_Why... Is... She.. so..._

_Familar?_

* * *

><p>Shinigami year 2066: Three months until graduation<p>

"State your name." A instructor says, pointing to the silver haired boy. " Toshiro Hitsugaya." He says, calmly. This is a so called 'special' class, but he knows that it's only becuse they don't want him around the other students. "How old are you?" The instructor says. "I'm ten or eleven, I never counted." This is the same thing he says to everyone he has to meet or talk to.

"Oh. A little young, aren't you?" He says. "No. I'm not. Now let's get on with this." Toshiro says. Every single damned teacher has called him young. He's about to loose his mind. He has Kusaka next block, so maybe he can vent a little. "Okay. Drill one." The teacher says, with a edge to his voice. The targets go up. Toshiro glides around the room, hitting each target directly in the chest, even though they're all moving.

Toshiro is back in the middle of the room, when the teacher calls out his time. "One point two seconds, for a hundred and fifty targets." Toshiro nods. This isn't his best time. If he'd been a little more relaxed, maybe he could've done better. He's finished a hour eariler than the bell.

"You're free to go." The instructor says. Toshiro just nods. He's sick of the instructors, and takes off before the instructor can say anything else. Toshiro and Kusaka have a meeting spot on the roof above the training center. Toshiro opens his bag, pulling out one of the heavy textbooks, scribbling notes down. He slams the book shut, shoving it back in his bag. "Kusaka's late." Toshiro mutters.

The bell rings, and Toshiro knows he has kido class next. Did Kusaka just go off without him? Toshiro is halfway to class when Kusaka Shunpos right in front of him. Toshiro doesn't even flinch. "What's up, Shiro?" Kusaka says. "You ditched me." Toshiro says. "Yeah, class ran late." Kusaka says. "Oh, how are those advanced classes they moved you into?" "Crappy. Don't remind me." Toshiro says.

"Same thing as last time?" Kusaka says. "Yeah. If I was too young, I wouldn't be here." Toshiro mutters. "Your just teacher impaired." Kusaka says, they're right outside the classroom now. "Oh shut up." Toshiro takes his seat. "Your just good with people in general." Kusaka pulls out his textbook, and Toshiro sees his empty notebook. "Here." Toshiro passes Kusaka his answers. "I did them on the roof before class." Kusaka smiles. "I owe you one." The teacher walks in. "Good afternoon, class!" His voice booms.

"We are going to the training field today! Come on!" Kusaka and Toshiro pack up again, with minimal complaints, and follow him out. "Crap. What do I do?" Toshiro whispers to Kusaka. "Just try to keep your temper in check. That'll help." Toshiro sighs. "I guess I have to trust you." Because Toshiro's last name started with _a H_, He was up first. "Good luck." Kusaka says, and Toshiro nods. There's a reason he was kicked out of his last Kido class.

"Bakudo 31, Shakkaho!" Toshiro says, and the fireball flies forward. But instead of hitting the target, and incinerating it, there's a huge explosion, which sends the first row of students, and Toshiro flying back. The teacher takes a minute to gather himself up, and put on the charred remains of his glasses. "Hitsugaya!" He yells. "Have some control! That was ridiculous! Unexceptable!" Kusaka speaks up. "Sir. Leave him alone. It's not his fault." "Shut up, Yurti!" The instructor yells. "Hey! Back off!" Toshiro says, his temper flaring up. "No, Hitsugaya, go back to the Rukongai if you have no control!" The instructor storms off. Toshiro feels the eyes of his classmates on him, but it doesn't bother him.

"Toshiro." Kusaka says, putting a hand on his shoulder. Toshiro whirls around on him. "If I could go back to the Rukongai, I would've a long time ago!" Toshiro is shaking with rage now. "I'm done!" Toshiro picks up his bag and leaves. Kusaka doesn't follow him. Toshiro's temper is something he can't help with. It'll be an hour or two before he can go talk to him. "Oh, Shiro." Kusaka says.

Toshiro shunpos over the gate, and is back in the Rukongai. He's back home, and drops his bag on the ground. "Toshiro! Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Grams says, walking in from the garden. "Yeah." Toshiro says. "I'll be back at school tommorow. I took a day off." Toshiro sits down hard on the wood floor. Grams sees the thick burn marks on Toshiro's hands. "Oh hon, what'd you do?" Grams grabs some herbs from the garden.

"I messed up a Kido spell." He says. Grams sits down in front of him with bandages and homemade burn medicine. She puts the burn medicine on it, and Toshiro has to bite his lip to keep from crying out. "Sorry. Hold on hon." The medicine stings really bad, but when Grams bandages it up, it tones down a little.

"Why does this always happen?" Toshiro mutters. "I always mess up the spells." Grams grabs a glass of water for Toshiro. "It's because your Reiatsu is really strong. Don't let it get you down, babe." Toshiro sighs, staring down at the water. "The advanced classes aren't helping." Toshiro says. "It's the same thing with each one. I'm different. My hair, my eyes, my age. I'm about to dye my hair black, and lie about my age."

Grams looks at Toshiro with concern. "Don't do that to yourself, hon. You're special. Not different." Toshiro looks at Grams. "Really? Name one other person with my hair color." Grams grins. "Me." "Oh shut up!" Toshiro laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, December 20th is going to be a challenge, but I've thought about this for a long time. I'm running three stories now, so please be patient. <strong>

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The shadow force

December 20th

I don't own bleach

Chapter 2: The Shadow Force

* * *

><p>"Bye, Grams." Toshiro hugs Grams one more time. "Bye, Lil' Shiro. Don't be hesitant to come back." Grams says. "I won't." Toshiro says. Kusaka is waiting outside, and they start shunpoing back. They jump the wall, and are back at the school before they start talking. "You really screwed yourself, didn't you?" Kusaka says, reffering to the bandages on Toshiro's hands. "Yeah." Toshiro says. "Will you be able to hold a sword like that?" Kusaka says. "It won't be fun, but I'll do it. There's no sympathy for me here." Kusaka opens the door to first block.<p>

"Don't think like tha-" Kusaka runs head first into someone. "Hey! Watch it!" Kusaka says, before realizing he's looking at a man three times his size in black. "Sorry." The man says. He looks at Toshiro. "Are you Toshiro Hitsugaya?" Toshiro tenses up. "Depends who's asking." "The shadow force. Special division." Toshiro suddenly wishes he had a sword on him. He feels trapped.

"Then yes." Kusaka answers for him. "And your Kusaka?" The man says. Kusaka nods. "Follow me." The man says. Toshiro follows reluctantly. He hates the feeling of being cornered into something; it's one of the few things that make him uncomfortable. "Kusaka." He whispers. "Yeah?" Kusaka says. "This isn't good. I have a bad feeling about this." Kusaka makes a grim face back. "I know. It can't be good. Especially if it's the special divison." Kusaka says.

They arrive in the central 46's room. Toshiro wants to scream. Run, fight, do something. He knows he's in trouble. They're faces are covered by peices of wood with symbols on them. Kusaka sees Toshiro's discomfort. "Calm down. This'll be over quick." Toshiro wishes he could believe Kusaka; but it's too much of a stretch. "Toshiro Hitsugaya, correct?" Kusaka answers for him. "Yes." One of the men on the side speaks up.

"Sir, you have to leave." The man in black says to Kusaka. Toshiro cuts Kusaka off. "He stays with me." Toshiro says. "He has to leave. By order of the 46." Toshiro looks at Kusaka with desperation. "I'll be right outside." Kusaka says. The man in black escorts him out. "We have a message for you, Hitsugaya. From your parents." Toshiro whirls around, staring blankly at the one he thought spoke.

The man in black hands him a letter. "You kicked him out for this?" Toshiro says, annoyance unconsiously slipping into his voice. "No. It's more than that. Who did you grow up with? Who's your guardian?" One says. "My grandmother." He says. "Sakura Kinora." "I see." One of them says. "And why were your parents not involved?" Toshiro wants to scream. "Ask them!" He yells, instead.

"I see. They claimed you were kidnapped by your grandmother. What do you-" Toshiro cuts him off. "They left me in the rain, back in Hitsugaya! I had to name myself, Even! I found my own way to Junrinan to find Grams! If they want to lie about me, claim the only person who has _ever _given a crap about me, was my kidnapper, they can go to hell!" He yells. Ice spreads over the letter, and he throws it on the ground, where it shatters.

Toshiro walks away, leaving the central 46 silent with shock.

* * *

><p>Kusaka is waiting outside. "What just happened?" Kusaka says. Toshiro keeps walking. "If I step foot in that room again, someone dies." The day after that goes on as normal; and when the bell rang to go home, Kusaka was waiting for Toshiro outside. He shoves a letter into Toshiro's hands. "This is a copy of what they gave you in the first place. You better read it." Kusaka says.<p>

Toshiro shoots Kusaka a look. "Why?" "Because I read it. You need to. It's important." Kusaka says. Toshiro groans, but opens it when they get to the dorm. The letter reads:

_Hey baby. How are you doing? We're coming to visit on the 20th! I hope your as excited to see us as we are to see you! _

_~ Hithima Kino (Your Mom)_

Toshiro throws the letter into the fireplace, and lays down on his bed. Kusaka is laying on his own. "We're screwed." Toshiro says. Kusaka nods. "We're screwed." He repeats. Toshiro buries his face in his pillow, and laughs. "That's an understatement. We have a week before my parents are here. More like, we're going to burn in hell while we're saying we're screwed." Kusaka laughs out loud.

"What the crap does that mean?" Kusaka says. "I don't even know anymore." Toshiro says. Kusaka picks up his pillow, and throws it at Toshiro. "Cheer up! We have a week of freedom! Let's enjoy it!" Kusaka recives a pillow in the face. "Yeah, good night to you too." Kusaka says, as they put out the fireplace and candles. Toshiro stares at the coals of the fire, and counts the seconds it takes for them to completely go out, 70,009, before he drifts off.

* * *

><p>Momo is sitting in her dorm room, that she shares with Rangiku. Rangiku is reading a magazine, and Momo is trying to brush out her knotted hair. "Hey! Come read this!" Rangiku says, and Momo peeks over Rangiku's shoulder. "Your lucky colors are Silver and Turquiouse! Just like that Hitsugaya kid!" Momo blushes. She has a couple classes with him... "What? Why's your face red?" Rangiku gasps. "No way! You like Toshiro-Kun!" "No I don't!" Momo retorts, going back to trying to yank the brush from her head. "I don't like Hitsugaya-Kun!" Rangiku laughs even harder. "So why do you call him Hitsugaya?" "Becuase he hates his first name." Momo says.<p>

"And how would you know!" Rangiku is hysterical at this point. Rangiku has some plans now... Momo-chan is about to get set up...

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Memory

December 20th

I don't own bleach

Chapter 3: Memory

* * *

><p>The blaring of the alarm clock forces Toshiro and Kusaka awake. Toshiro refuses to get up, and so does Kusaka, so finally Kusaka throws a pillow at the alarm clock. It doesn't stop. "Shut up!" Kusaka says. Toshiro covers his head with his pillow, pulling it down around his ears. Kusaka finally gives in, getting up to turn it off. "Why are you so stubborn?" Kusaka mutters. "Why am I always the first to get up?" Toshiro groans. Kusaka yanks the pillow away, and Toshiro gives Kusaka a death glare. There are dark circles starting to form under his eyes, and Kusaka steps back slightly. "You okay?" Kusaka says. "No." Toshiro says, yanking the pillow from Kusaka. "Parent's are screwing up everything, even my sleep." Toshiro goes face down in his pillow.<p>

"You're just stressing. Come on, you'll feel better after you get up." Kusaka says, reciving a groan. "Shiro, you'll feel better after a coffee. Come on, if you hurry, we can go to that place on Hitai street. The serving girl in shift is cute in the mornings." Kusaka recives a pillow in the face, but Toshiro does sit up. "That's all you care about, huh? You know, there are more important things in life other than girls." Kusaka smirks. "Dude, you're not old enough to-" Toshiro looks like he's about to punch Kusaka, and he picks up Toshiro's warning. Kusaka throws his hands up in surrender, a hint of actual fear in his eyes.

"I'll disreguard that." Toshiro says, getting out of bed. "You're scary." Kusaka teases. Toshiro sticks his head out of the bathroom, a toothbrush in his mouth. "Yeah. That's the way I like it." Toshiro says.

About fifteen minutes later, the two boys are at the coffee shop. After putting in they're orders, Kusaka stares at the serving girl for a minute, before Toshiro punches him in the arm. "Wake up!" Toshiro says. "I am awake." Kusaka mutters. Toshiro smirks slightly. "Whatever." A girl sits next to Kusaka. "Intervention!" She says, quickly, before yanking Kusaka away. Toshiro stares at Kusaka as she drags him behind the shop. Kusaka mouths 'help me!' to Toshiro, but he just waves. It's a few minutes before they return.

Kusaka is grinning, in a evilish way, making Toshiro instantly nervous, somehow. "Hey Shiro." Kusaka plops down next to him. "What happened?" Toshiro says. The blonde girl sits next to Toshiro. Toshiro gets the trapped feeling again. "Hi." The girl says. "I'm Rangiku." "I'm Hitsugaya-Kun." Rangiku smiles. Momo was right. He doesn't use his first name. "Kusaka-Kun." Rangiku says, turning her attention to Kusaka. "Momo-Kun and I are going to Sessho's tonight. Wanna tag along? You too, Hitsugaya." She says.

"Sure. Sounds fun. What about you, Shiro?" Kusaka says. Toshiro usually doesn't go out, but if he remembers correctly, Sessho's is a nightclub. _Maybe it'll get my mind of my parents. _Toshiro thinks. "Yeah. I'll go." Toshiro says. Rangiku smiles. "It's a date then. Seven-thirty, then." She says, before leaving. The waitress finally comes around, handing the bill and coffees to Kusaka. They thank the waitress, before starting to walk to school. "Looks like you got yourself a girl." Toshiro says, smirking at Kusaka.

"You did too, man. It's a double date. You got Momo-Kun." Kusaka says, returning Toshiro's smirk. It dawns on Toshiro he did get a date, didn't he? "I am useless without coffee, huh?" Toshiro says. Kusaka laughs. "You just now realized that? Which one, that you got a girl or that your useless without coffee?" "Whatever!" Toshiro retorts. Kusaka eventually stops laughing, but they're almost to the school by then. "This is going to be fun." Kusaka says, dragging out the word fun. "What, that your going to get drunk and embarass yourself in front of Rangiku-Kun?" Toshiro teases.

"No, that we're three months away from graduation, and we're finally gonna live it up!" Kusaka says. "For the first time in the three years we've been here!" ""I've only been here a year." Toshiro says. "Whatever!" Kusaka says, a stupid grin on his face. "You're drunk just thinking about it." Toshiro says. "Shut up!" Kusaka retorts.

When they get to class, they'res a man in black waiting. He just waves for Toshiro to follow him. "I got your back." Kusaka says, before Toshiro dissapears with the man. The same deal, the council of 46 wants to talk to him. _Of course, _Toshiro thinks, sarcastically, _It's becuase they just love me so much after my last appearance. _But this time, he doesn't get the trapped feeling. Maybe the 46 aren't so scary now, that the burns on his hands are healing, so using a sword isn't unbearable. "Hitsugaya." One says. "Another letter. Now go." The 46 says. This time, he's outside before he gets the letter. Toshiro is laughing inside.

_They're scared of me, becuase I froze a letter? _He thinks, taking the letter from the man in black, then being escorted to class. He takes his normal seat next to Kusaka, trying to find Momo in the classroom. He makes eye contact with her, for just a second, before she blushes brightly, and looks down. Toshiro grins slightly. Momo-Kun is kind of cute. Maybe Kusaka was right. This could be fun.

* * *

><p>School goes on as normal, and Toshiro waits until he's at home to even acknowlage the letter's existance. Kusaka is at a tutoring session, working on his 50-kill time, so Toshiro's all alone. The letter is very short and simple, just like the last one. Toshiro suddenly wonders if dealing with him, even writing to him, is like handling a bomb. Are people scared he'll go off? Well, his parents have every right to, because they know he must be either pissed off, or a kid that has wished on a star everynight, wishing for the parents that abandoned him.<p>

Well, let's just say 'Making wishes out of airplanes' wasn't his style.

_Hey Hon. Our trip is going faster than planned... We'll be there the 15th! Isn't that great? Can't wait to see you! _

_Mom_

Toshiro's version, of course, goes more like,

_Hey hon. We were shot down back in Hitsugaya. We're so sorry we abandoned you, and screwed your whole life up. We'll never see you. Bye. _

"Two days..." Toshiro says. With a small, almost hysteric sounding laugh, he throws the letter in the fire. Two days until your whole world ends. Yippie. Toshiro wanted to go back in time, go to right before they decided to track down the son they _had _never wanted, becuase he _wasn't normal, _and to tell them, don't bother. In fact, what could motovate them to come see him? Yeah, _We miss you! _Is SO the reason.

Toshiro sighs, he has nothing to do for four hours, they're not supposed to be at Sessho's til then. So, not even bothering to set his alarm, Kusaka will wake him up, he decides to go to sleep. Of course, this is a huge mistake. Never go to sleep after remembering a permanantly scarring event.

* * *

><p><em>Toshiro is coloring a picture, he's been trying really hard on this one. It's taken him days to finsh. He finally gets to his favorite part. He picks up the turquoise crayon, the one labeled 'sea foam green'. But you can't see the label anymore, this is his favorite crayon, after all, he uses it so much, you can only see the 'n' at the end of green. He carefully makes careful, short strokes, until the eyes are colored in. <em>

_The drawing, which would make any famous artist's work look like scribbles, was not the first one he'd drawn. The whole wall inside his small room, which was actually a closet, was plastered with them. He puts up his favorite crayon, placing the box under the loose floorboard. His parents didn't know he'd found these crayons, on one of the nights he snuck out, when daddy forgot to lock the door. There was only five of them total, but each one was special. A red one, a silver one, a blue one, a black one, and the turqouise one. _

_He smiles at the completed drawing, which turns out to be a silver dragon, one that he has always drawn, even though he has no clue who the dragon is, and he's never seen him before. He does it unconsiously. All of the drawings are of the same dragon, and they all look like they were drawn by pros. Toshiro reaches back into the hole in the floor, and retrives his gluestick. He glues the drawing to the wall, then places the glue back in the box. _

_Then the scene changes. It's a couple hours later, and Toshiro, being three and all, is beaming with pride about his drawing. He decides to show it to his dad. Instead of a good job, or a pat on the head and putting it on the fridge, he recives a punch in the face. He hits the wall, were there's a sickening crack. Toshiro yelps, cradling his arm, which is definately broken. Hot tears stream down his face, and he wants to run away, but cares about his parents way to much, and assumes he didn't do good on the drawing. "I'm... Sorry daddy." Toshiro chokes out. "I'll do better next time..." He gets up, and runs to his room before his dad can hit him again._

* * *

><p>"Toshiro! Wake up!" Kusaka yells, shaking Toshiro. Toshiro sits up quickly, and Kusaka has to jump back to avoid being hit. Toshiro is breathing hard, and it takes him a minute to realize it wasn't real. His heart is pounding so loud, he can hear it. "What's wrong with you?" Kusaka says. "You were screaming bloody murder when I walked in!" Toshiro finally looks up at Kusaka, and sees the genuine concern in his eyes. "I..." Toshiro takes a second to finish. "I'm fine." Kusaka looks at him with disbelief. "It's okay to trust people, you know?" Kusaka says. "Now come on, we gotta be at Sessho's in a hour." Toshiro nods, before getting up to get ready.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Aww.. Poor Toshiro.<strong>

**Sorry for the late update!**

**Please Reveiw!**


	4. Chapter 4: Sessho's

December 20th

I don't own bleach

Chapter 4: Sessho's

* * *

><p>Sessho's turned out to be a small nightclub, with about ten people there other than Toshiro, Momo, Kusaka, and Rangiku. Maybe it was better this way. Toshiro wasn't much of a people person. Rangiku and Kusaka headed straight for the bar, no suprise to Toshiro or Momo. Toshiro and Momo decided to get a table and have dinner. Momo doesn't drink, and Toshiro would prefer not to get completely wasted on a date.<p>

Momo turned out to be pretty shy. She was wearing her hair in low pigtails, which made her look much younger than she was. She was also wearing short shorts and a simple blue tank top. Toshiro was in a pair of ripped up jeans a black T-shirt, no one had felt like getting dressed up, there was really no point in trying to impress the other, they already knew each other.

"So, how old are you?" Toshiro says. "I'm nine in Shinigami years, twenty two in real ones." Momo says. "What about you?" Toshiro shrugs. "I don't know. I'm ten or eleven, but I never really counted. Twenty five or so in real years." Toshiro says. Momo can't help but think of this as strange, what person doesn't count they're age? Little kids wait anxiously for they're birthdays, begging parents for gifts, so did Toshiro just not care about his birthday, or age?

Things are quiet for a minute; Toshiro usually gets that awkward silence after telling people that. Momo notices the bandages on Toshiro's hands, and sees a way out of the silence. "What happened?" Momo says. "I messed up a Kido spell." Toshiro says, it's kind of embarassing to admit. Momo picks up his hand, and it doesn't seem weird to her, until she looks up, and sees he's watching her. She blushes brightly, then pulls her hand back.

Toshiro smirks slightly. She likes him, he can tell. And, she's cute. This just might work out in his favor. "Which spell?" Momo says, the red flush in her cheeks fading. "Shakkaho." Toshiro says. "I could help you... You know, be your tutor." Momo says. She blushes again. "I'm sorry, if that's okay with you... And-" Toshiro starts laughing. "Yeah. That's fine." He says. "Why were you laughing?" Momo says, the redness in her cheeks refusing to leave.

"You're too cute." Toshiro says. Momo's face lights up. He starts laughing again. "Wha-?" Momo says. "Stop it! It's not funny!" Momo says, but finds herself laughing as well. "Well, looks like you two are getting along." Rangiku says, sitting next to Momo. "Yeah." Kusaka says, taking a place next to Toshiro.

Conversations go on as normal, until Momo speaks up. "Oh! I love this song!" Momo says. Rangiku smiles, moving out of the way so Momo can get up. "Go on then!" Kusaka says, smirking at Toshiro. Kusaka half shoves Toshiro out of the booth. Momo grabs Toshiro's hand, pulling him along to the dance floor. It's a slow dance; one of the ones you would expect at a dance or something.

Momo pulls Toshiro closer to her, they're right next to each other. Toshiro's face gets a pink tint to it. "I have to clue how to do this." Toshiro says. "Just follow my lead. It's easy." Momo says, putting her head on his shoulder. Again, his face lights up. _Isn't this a little fast? _Toshiro thinks. But he finds himself slightly irratated when the song is over.

Momo looks up at him, smiling. "You're a good dancer." Momo says. "Nah. I just had a good teacher, for once." Toshiro says. A different song comes on, one that Toshiro recognizes. Airplanes. Momo starts sniffling, and Toshiro's eyes light up with concern. "What's wrong?" Toshiro says, pushing her away, so he could see her face. "This song is so sad." She says. Toshiro has heard this song a million times; it reminds him of his own screwed up life.

"It's sad to think some people have to live like that. Written off, misunderstood." Momo says. _Like me?_ Toshiro thinks. "Yeah. It must be hard to live like that." Toshiro takes Momo's hand, and takes her outside. They're out in the back alley. "Why'd you bring me out here?" Momo says. "Because you were crying." Toshiro says. "When the song is over, we'll go back inside." Momo smiles up at him, and hugs him. "Thank you." She says. Toshiro's face lights up pink. "Don't take it that way, idiot. I just didn't want to see you cry."

Momo looks up at him, and sees the faint red on his cheeks. She giggles. "What's so funny?" Toshiro says, but his face lights up red again. Momo is outright laughing. "Shut up!" He says. Momo finally giggles herself out. Toshiro hears the faint beat of Party Rock inside. "Come on. Emo song is over." Toshiro says. Momo giggles again.

They go inside, and Rangiku and Kusaka are up dancing. Toshiro and Momo go back to the booth, where they're food is finally there. It's not even a hour later that Momo is practiacally falling asleep in the booth. "Come on. I'll walk you home." Toshiro says. "Okay." Momo says, yawning.

There's a misty rain outside, but with the drought they've been having, it feels nice. It's quiet, and Momo yawns once again. She moves closer to Toshiro, putting her head on his shoulder, and lacing her fingers with his. He doesn't blush this time. "Toshiro? Can I ask you something?" Momo says. "Yeah. Anything." Toshiro says. "Do you like me?" Momo says, looking up at him. Toshiro takes a second to think, and, just as he's about to answer, it _starts pouring_. Momo laughs, and they run under a ramen shop's cover.

They're both cracking up, completely drenched. When they stop laughing, they're faces are inches away from each other. There's a long silence. Finally, Momo realizes Toshiro is slowly moving towards her. She gasps, her face glowing red. She backs away slightly, and Toshiro stops. "Let's get you home. It's late." Toshiro says. Momo nods, still in shock.

* * *

><p>OH MY GOD! They almost kissed!<p>

Please Reveiw!


End file.
